mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims Stranded
Description The Wii version of MySims Stranded is an action/adventure game rated Everyone Ten and Up. The Story Line is you are a passenger on a ship called the "S.S. Queen B." (It was bought by a woman named Queen B.. It is a bee and ice cream themed but since the captain is new to her job, it crashes and you can't tell anymore (due to pirates)! The castaways soon form into tribes (affiliations) and some tribes were already there, 3 to be exact. You can do lots of things in order to beat the game like becoming allies or enemies with others, build lot's of things with resources, and more. Once you get all civilized, you then find out that it was all a MorcuCorp Game Show! You and everyone else must fight back and show Morcubus who's boss! Resources Reasources appear in MySims Stranded as very valuable because you can use them to build items, gifts, paints, houses, and new outfits, in scrolls. They are quite similar to Essences because you can do similar things with them. Here is a list: *Dark Wood *Light Wood *Organic *Clay *Diamond *Sapphire *Garnet *Topaz *Amethyst *Jade *Amber *Metal *Bronze *Bone *Dead Word *Kaiserium *Onyx *Platinum *Silver *Simoleon *Stone Characters and Animals This is a list of all of the characters and animals in the game listed in their Affiliation. You can also look at the character portal. *'Crew ' Lyndsay, Barney Cull, You, Mira Cull, Buddy, Preston Winthrop Esquire , True Blue Martin, and Halo. *'Collectable Kingdom Pals' Beebee, Hopper, MC Emi, Timothy Sweet, Goth Boy, Renee, Anna Belle, Clara Belle, Roxie Road, Gertrude Spackle, Shirley Vogue, and Ms. Nicole Vogue. *'MorcuCorp' Morcubus, Esma, Yuki, Sir Vincent Skullfinder, Raven Wright, and Brandi. *'Minin' Mates' DJ Candy "Supergroove", Zack, Sapphire, and Ol' Gabby. *'Elvish Elves ' Pippy, Blanky Rinayo Elius , Leaf Dremus, Garque Wonka, Sylvia Tree, Saemyl Darry, King Tree, Tay Yadnoz ("The Red Robed Old Man"), Festive Eertenip, Petal Lily Iris, Leaf "Ugly" Russo Dremus, and Selena. *'Blues' Officer Ewan, Officer Bridgette Smith, Officer Pinky, and Officer Ginny. *'DressCo Pirates' Dolly Dearheart, Dolly Dareheart, Pablo, Captain Ginny, Rusty, Derek, Michael Gray, Reynaldo, and Eloise. *'Crescent Moon' Star, Samurai Bob, Master Aran, Kage, Jimmy Watanabe, Chef Hisao Watanabe, Sachiko Watanabe, Torajiro, and Kyouko "Katie". *'Flintsims' Gonk, Sylvia, Dr. F, Alexa Lexington, Nova, Rocko, Rockolina, Chaz McFreely, Rosalyn P. Marshall, Summer, Liberty, and Travis *'N/A' Bats, Morcuporc, Raven, Mr. Suckers, Annabelle, Clarabelle, Faith Connors, Queen B., and Goldo-Makoto. Areas Crystal Cove * Shipwrecked Shore - Where the the remains of the S.S. Queen B. are. You learn about Morcubus' Game Show here. * Safari Siti - Where the tribe known as the "Collectable Kingdom Pals" settled. * The Crescent Moon Village - Where the tribe known as "Crescent Moon" settled. * MyArea - Where the tribe known as the "Crew" settled. * Redrock - Where the tribe known as the "Flintsims" settled. * The Redrock''' Cave ''- Where the tribe known as the "Minin' Mates" settled. * 'Renée's Nature Preserve - A nature reserve where visitors can pet animals and feed them candy. * Rocket Reef - An eternally dimly lit, secluded island with a scientific theme. * The Royal Academy - An island with a school on it. * Spookane - An eternally dark island with a horror theme. * Trevor Island - An island which plays host to the Shakespearan-style actor Trevor Verily. * The Uncharted Isle - A tropical island stuck in prehistoric times. Other *''City Docks - Where the S.S. Queen B. took off from.'' *''Tide Pools - Where you save the passengers from Mr. Suckers before everyone boards the boat.'' Category:Games